


Touch me, touch me, don't be sweet.

by hyukaslips



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unsafe Sex, choi beomgyu - Freeform, small appearence from, xtxgif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaslips/pseuds/hyukaslips
Summary: Yeonjun have always wanted Beomgyu's brother, Soobin.Maybe today will be his chance.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 63





	Touch me, touch me, don't be sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small writing I did for an event ( #XTXGIF on twitter), I hope you all like it!

"I will take hyung home, don't worry."

Yeonjun was slightly, just a little tiny small bit tipsy. Just a little happier than usual. He shouldn't be going out with that pair of menaces, after all it always ended the same. Beomgyu would drag Taehyun out of the backseat, lips maybe latched together, leaving him in the passenger seat, next to Beomgyu's older brother, Soobin. Soobin was an angel. There was not much more he could say, because it was true. The amount of times he had dropped him in his apartment, making sure that Yeonjun didn't kill himself in the stairs or fell asleep outside his apartment. 

This time was not different. 

Today, Soobin looked particularly hot and he just couldn't take his eyes off from him. The alcohol in his system took away any small amount of shame that he could have (it wasn't like there was a lot of it anyway). And the younger clearly noticed it, looking back at him a few times as he drove through the streets. "Are you okay, hyung?" Soobin's voice reached his ears, blinking a few times before actually answering. 

"Yeah, you just look pretty hot today." The older blurted almost nonchalantly, like it was obvious. But it was. It fucking was. "It isn't like you don't look hot on a normal day and no, I didn't drink a lot today. I'm just feeling a little unfiltered. I think you're hot, that's all." The other didn't reply and for a moment, Yeonjvn thought that maybe he had only said that in his mind. Opening his lips to say something, he was interrupted as Soobin parked the car slowly, looking at him afterwards. 

"And you're telling me this now?" The pink haired boy furrowed his brows, confused. 

"What do you mean now?"

"It is the alcohol, hyung. You don't really mean that." Yeonjun chuckled, rubbing one of his eyes carefully. 

"Look, I could drink a whole bar but I'm not fucking blind, you know?" He looked at the younger's eyes. "There's no way I couldn't like you, idiot. I'd die to suck your dick."

The older wasn't sure how long they stared at each other, but it surely felt like an eternity. He didn't even notice how he was leaning over the other, face closer than before. "And I mean it."

"Hyung, I'm not gonna take advantage of you." Soobin mumbled as the other moved a hand over his thigh, moving it up slowly, a feline smile decorating his lips. 

"What if I want you to take advantage of me?" Yeonjun said back, leaning towards the other, eyes still on him. "What if I want you to fuck me right now? Would you say no, Soobin-ah?" He knew he was being cruel, but he couldn't care. "You think I don't notice how you look at me?" Yeonjun whispered, fingers dragging through the fabric of the younger's pants. "You think I didn't notice when you looked at me hiding behind Beomie's door while I changed to go out?" A low chuckle accompanied from a sly smirk, left his lips, feeling how the other tensed at his words. Moving to Soobin's neck, he left a trail of kisses up to his ear. "I liked knowing that you were there. Did you get off thinking of me? Wanting me on top of you?"

"H-hyung..." The voice of the younger sounded so wrecked already, making his stomach curl pleasantly. Using his fingers, he followed the line of his crotch, feeling the outline of the already half hard boy. 

"Oh baby, already hard for me? Are you so easy for me?" The older mumbled, biting his earlobe softly, teasingly and almost swearing to hear a light whimper. "Because you know? I would love to ruin you right now and here for everyone to see." Soobin released a shaky sigh, turning his head and meeting Yeonjun's eyes. 

"Do it, hyung."

It was enough to push Yeonjun to capture the other's lips with his own, free hand curling around S0obin's neck, pressing him closer. 

The younger's lips were soft and warm, an almost sweet taste on them. His own probably tasted like vodka and mint but that didn't stop the other to kiss him back fiercely, suddenly feeling one of his big hands over the skin his crop top couldn't cover, squeezing over his hip lightly and forcing a groan out of his mouth. 

"Move the seat back, I'm gonna sit on your lap." He said, voice hoarse and low.

"But hyung, why don't w-we move to the bac—" Soobin stopped mid-sentence, realizing the hard gaze over him, making him bite his lip. 

"It wasn't a question, baby." Yeonjun interrupted, voice barely enough to be heard over the sound of the cars passing them by, dragging his hand down the other's chest and working his pants open slowly, teasingly. It seems that it was enough for the other to do what he was asked, as the older moved his zipper down. He swore that he could hear the other swallowing as he shoved a hand inside, pressing softly and caressing lightly, feeling Soobin's cock twitch on his hand, a whimper escaping through his lips as he reached to kiss his jaw, humming as he started to stroke him slowly over the underwear. 

"Hyung, please..." The older smiled against the pale skin of his neck, leaving a soft bite in the same part. 

"Hm? Please what Soobinie? Tell hyung what you want." Moving back, he gripped at Soobin's chin, forcing to look at him, noticing the blush on his cheeks. "C'mon, I'm waiting and I don't like to wait."

He could almost feel the warmth emanating from his face and the thought of the younger's shyness made him even harder.

"I just... Please l-let me... Ah, fuck—" He cursed, Yeonjun suddenly squeezing the head of his dick, making him moan wantonly. 

"I was listening you, honey, keep talking." Moving his hand inside Soobin's underwear, he spread the precum around the head, slowly. "I don't want to believe that you get this dumb when I haven't even let you fuck me, precious..." Humiliation burned slowly up the younger's neck and through his cheeks as he noticed the smile Yeonjvn had in his plump lips. Incredibly, it wasn't mean, instead a partly soft curve which stretched wider at the feeling of Soobin's length twitching on his hand. "Ah, Soobinie... I didn't know you were such a slut for being treated like this..." He purred lowly, brushing their lips together with each word.

"H-hyung, please let me fuck you..." He whined, trying to not let his eyes divert down, even if the older's gaze felt like a bag full of bricks.

"Oh, so you finally find your words baby, I'm proud of you." the other would reply before locking their lips together once more, this time more hungrily. "You don't know how long I waited for you to say that..." Yeonjun moaned as he grinded his hips down over Soobin's lap.

Barely parting their lips enough to take off the thin crop top, exposing the expansion of his honey coloured skin, he looked down at the younger, which was already looking. Yeonjun tugged softly at the hair of Soobin’s neck, playfully. “Are you going to touch me? Or do you want a formal invitation?” The tease rolled out of his tongue easily, just as he ran it over the swollen lower lip of the other, able to see the blush adorning the handsome face. “Don’t be so shy, c’mon. I want you to touch me…” He mumbled, guiding Soobin’s hands to his waist and down, before tugging at his shirt, leaving him in the same state as his.

“You are so beautiful…” He heard the younger say and pretending that he couldn’t feel the soft blush adorning his face. Don’t blame him, he just wasn’t used to that kind of treatment. Yeonjun was always ‘hot’, ‘sinful’, ‘filthy’. But beautiful? Damned Choi Soobin.

“You’re not bad yourself, you know?” The older man breathed shakily, suddenly too aware of a big hand caressing down his spine and moving to unbuckle his pants, moving a hand to reach his back pocket.

Yeonjun wasn’t going to pretend that his goal of the night wasn’t to get laid, he just didn’t expect to be so lucky as he pulled a small sachet of lube with a smirk at the darker shade of red on the younger’s face. “D-do you want me to…?”

The older chuckled, pressing their lips together again. “I can do it myself if you don't want-”

“No, n-no… I will.” The other mumbled as the smaller ripped the package open with his teeth.  
“Okay, then help me to get out of this.” The pink haired but the lube on the other hand, unbuttoning his jeans and cursing at himself. What a day to wear such a tight pair. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to take them off completely, and no, pulling them down wasn’t an option, since he wouldn’t be able to move correctly and God knew he wanted to ride that dick.

So he simply took off one of his shoes before opening his jeans and trying to manoeuvre himself to stand up uncomfortably, his upper body curving with the shape of the car’s ceiling.

“What are you doing?” He could hear the taller saying, looking at him with big doe eyes.

“Trying to get this off?” Yeonjun replied rhetorically, lifting a brow.

“B-but your underwear…” Snorting, he pulled the fabric down, only revealing more and more sun kissed coloured skin, until his cock sprung free from it, reaching down and tugging at the fabric from the ankle and slipping his leg out slowly.

“Don’t move, I don’t want to kick you in the face, it wouldn't be sexy from me.” He said as he finally could feel his long leg free, noticing the position in which he was, ass completely exposed through the window. The sound of a couple of honks as he plopped down on Soobin’s lap once more, made him laugh in embarrassment. “You must think I am a slut now.” 

“If something, you’re the most beautiful slut I’ve ever seen, hyung.”

“Oh god, that was so lame and romantic. I think I am in love already.” Without giving him time to reply, Yeonjun kissed the other roughly, wrapping both arms on his neck, feeling the wet fingers rubbing on his entrance, making him feel breathless when he pushed one inside. A soft moan escaped through their connected lips as he moved his hips against the younger’s hand, parting from his mouth. “C’mon, add more, don’t want to keep waiting…” 

Gasping loudly, he choked on a sound as S0obin complied, making him feel dizzy. His fingers were definitely not as long nor thick as others but still working his hips down on them, impatiently.

“Didn’t know you were so eager, hyungie.” The taller teased him and Yeonjun only smacked his shoulder playfully.

“Let’s see if you don’t get eager when you get inside me, if you don’t get addicted to me.” He said and was able to feel the way the other’s dick twitched against his abdomen. “Besides, it's not my fault that you are taking yo… Fuck” He whimpered at the sudden stretch of a third finger.

“That was for getting petty.” Soobin mumbled, pressing his fingers deeper inside, groaning as he tightened around them. 

“Oh, so you are into punishments? Good to know. Something else you are into?” Yeonjun finished the sentence with a high pitched sound, consequence of the taler pulling out his fingers roughly, he looked at him with something in his eyes that the older couldn’t decipher.

“You.” 

“How convenient.” He said, grabbing the rest of the lube and squeezing it on his hand, his eyes never leaving the other’s, moving it down to stroke lazily Soobin’s cock, heart beating messily. “I might be into you too.” 

This time, it was Soobin who kissed him, taking him by surprise but kissing back enthusiastically, focusing his mind as much as he could to rub the leaking tip of the hard length in his hole, moaning weakly as the head pressed inside, spreading him open. He sat down slow but steady, gasps and pants of a mix between pleasure and pain. Yeonjun gripped at the taller’s shoulders, digging his fingers as he sat flushed on him, buried to the hilt, long shaft reaching all the right places.

This boy was a keeper, definitely.

Eyes closed as he sat down still for a few seconds, he felt a tug on his lower lip. Soobin’s hands were on his waist, caressing the skin slowly. It was what motivated him to start moving, lifting his body slightly and leaving it fall back on place, one, two, three times until he was riding the other at a settled pace, cutting their moans with short kisses, their tongues brushing. 

The air had become thick and hot inside the reduced space, windows fogged up all over, and the older was moving each time faster, moans getting louder as the taller kissed up his chest and neck, leaving small bites around when a loud thump resonated in company of a whine, a pained laugh. 

Soobin unavoidably looked up, meeting the gaze of the older man holding his forehead with one hand. “Oh god, are you okay?” He asked between laughs, resting his chin on Yeonjun’s shoulder and hugging his small frame closer.

“Who had the stupid idea of doing this here?” The smaller protested in a whiny voice, only making Soobin laugh harder. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“It was your idea! I told you about the backseat!” 

“Why didn’t you insist, then!?” The older pouted, looking at the other while rubbing the red spot on his forehead.

“You were pretty convincing, I’m sorry…” Yeonjun shook his head, before kissing him, a soft sigh rolling out his tongue. 

“Let’s get home, yeah?” He mumbled, skin still burning. “Then maybe I can convince you to fuck me in every room of my apartment.” The taller’s ears were a crimson red. “And then maybe I can convince you to take me out on a date.”

“Y-You don’t need to convince me for that…” For the first time in the night, he saw the older smiling warmly, out of the fogging lust, making his heart race.

“Then let’s get home, baby.”

\-------

Bonus:

“Hyung, you know, I came across this video of two people fucking in a car.” Yeonjvn lifted his sight from his phone, looking at Beomgyu with a lifted brow.

“And you are telling me this because…?” 

“Because I think…” He motioned with his hand, waiting for the younger to keep talking before a phone crashed into his chest, the other covering his eyes and screaming. “Nooo, it is you and my brother! Disgusting! I didn’t want to see that! My poor virginal eyes!”

Yeonjun just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until this point!
> 
> If you are curious for more, you can also follow me on:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hyukaslips)  
> [Curious Cat](https://www.curiouscat.qa/hyukaslips)


End file.
